joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanade Sakurada
|Gender = Female |Age = * 16-17 (Anime) * 18-19 |Birthday = February |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Grey |Status = Active |Relative(s) = * Souichirou Sakurada (Father) * Satsuki Sakurada (Mother) * Aoi Sakurada (Older sister) * Shuu Sakurada (Older twin brother) * Akane Sakurada (Younger sister) * Misaki Sakurada (Younger sister) * Haruka Sakurada (Younger brother) * Hikari Sakurada (Younger sister) * Teru Sakurada (Younger brothers) * Shiori Sakurada (Younger sister) * Daigorou Shinonome (Grandfather) * Chieko Shinonome (Grandmother) * Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (Aunts) * Mutski Shinonome, Kanna Shinonome (Uncles) |Power = Heaven's Gate |Occupation = * Princess * Student (Vice student council president, Student council president; formerly) |Affiliations = * Royal Sakuraka High School (Formerly) * Unnamed College * Sakurada Family |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 1 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Kaori Ishihara |Voice Eng = Michelle Rojas}} is the third oldest child and the second oldest daughter of the royal Sakurada family. Kanade is very determined to become the next king, where her motive for becoming king is the strongest out of her eight other siblings in the election for them to become the successor of their father; the king. She is one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. Appearance Kanade is a young adult with average build and height, noted to have a big chest size. She has short, bobbed, black hair which reaches down to around her lower chin, and her eyes are bright grey and she has fair skin and a light complexion. She resembles her father by having his black colored hair, but she inherited her mother's eyes and face shape for the most part. She resembled her aunt Mina when she was younger. She has a quite attractive and curvaceous figure. She is usually seen in her school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved shirt and black blazer with gold buttons and trimmings on its edges and pockets. Her tie and skirt (with black trimming on the end) are green to indicate that she's a second-year student. She also wears dark brown stockings with brown slip-on shoes. Otherwise, she is seen with casual clothes when she is at home. When going to ceremonies and parties, Kanade wears elegant clothes, and sometimes a crown. Personality Kanade plays a nice, mindful and good girl outside, always being polite to the citizens, greeting them with a smile when they greet her, but she can actually be quite cold, blunt and sometimes easily annoyed. She is noted by some students in her school to be quite "scary" and selfish, but she is very calm, mature and proper of her actions. She has this "perfect" side in front of other since she wants to rank higher than her older sister Aoi who always ranks first, so in the campaign, she sees Aoi as her biggest rival. Her cool and composed demeanor rarely shows any chinks, but the wall of emotion she has isn’t without its flaws; her mien is comprised of efficiency, never wasting a moment or opportunity, as she wants to appeal the citizens as much as possible; though she states it isn't good to only do it with looks. She never does anything bad in front of the cameras since she wouldn't her popularity to drop regarding the royal campaign. She strives with all her might to continue up the election poll, always on her toes for the next campaign. Kanade is also very honest, usually saying things that are on her mind which can come out as rude, as she straight up said that she woke up early on a school day because she didn't want to go to school together with Akane. However, like her mother had— Kanade has a bit of trouble expressing her feelings for others, and she has a tendency to not be honest to her own feelings. Because, in reality, Kanade loves, cherishes and cares for her family deeply, as she only wanted to become king, in the beginning, to help heal Shuu's leg. Due to this incident, she has been deeply guilty about it, as she didn't care about her fate when some poles were about to fall on her. She is also very caring for her siblings, most noted to be protective and caring of Akane. Some characters in the series have mentioned that Kanade is maybe slightly jealous of Hana due to her relationship with Shuu, though Kanade denies this. These qualities match those of a tsundere, but Kanade's case is very slight. She thinks that all of her siblings have a good point for becoming king, and despite having the most will to become king, she roots for all of them, and after coming with terms with her past she claims that she would become king for her own sake. After her twin became king, she watched over him with a big and proud smile, despite not winning. Though people have noted that Kanade seems to be a selfish, strict and scary girl at first, as even her own father was a bit "scared" of her at one point, she is really a very gentle and a good girl. She is very independent and has a much responsibility as she looked after two of her younger sisters, Akane and Shiori while Akane was sick all alone. She is also very hardworking; especially in her work as the vice student council President, later the head president after her senior Uzuki graduated. As the vice president of the student council, she excels in putting on productions and attending functions. Though she wanted to build her own kingdom by her own orders, for herself, that changed over the year after seeing her siblings work so hard. This led to having her speech about her siblings from her perspective, showing how much she truly loves her family. She is also shown to have a girly side as well, though she doesn't show this too much. She can get a bit embarrassed about the topic of love as well when someone shows consideration and care towards her. Sometimes, she can get a bit too serious and hot-headed about things like simple games, so this shows that she has a competitive side. She is level-headed and always thinks ahead due to her power, as she a jobs so she doesn't run out of money. She has been described by Haruka to be very "fussy" over money. When she was a child, Kanade personality was quite different. Her mother noted that she liked pretending to be a princess, as she would act like one. She also expressed her feelings for her siblings more, especially Aoi as she'd often make her older sister flower-crown, and she also adored Akane and would protect her; but Kanade states that this was "foolishness" from her youth. She was also quite stubborn, confident in herself and her power, as she felt like she didn't anyone's help when doing something. It is mentioned in the Manga that after Kanade had a dream about when Shuu and Akane got hurt she would end up creating a bunch of bandages, which shows about how much she cares about Shuu. Background Kanade is the third-born child of the king, Souichirou Sakurada and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada. She is the younger twin-sister of Shuu, only being born thirty minutes after him. 12 years prior to the story, Kanade and Shuu, argued about that they couldn't go outside as their mother had told them so. However, Kanade insisted that it would be fine if he went with her and Akane. But Shuu declined, and Kanade told him that he can't tell her what to do even if he's older, but Shuu stated that he was still her older brother even if he was thirty minutes older. Frustrated, Kanade took Akane outside by herself, and Shuu followed either way. At evening, Shuu told them that it was time to go home, but Kanade stated that she and Akane wanted to play longer; but Akane also wanted to go home. Quickly, to make her stay, Kanade made a big castle, impressing Akane. However, as Akane wanted to go into the castle, Kanade made some stairs even though Shuu had offered them to teleport them up there. Kanade had already run out of savings, but still, she made the stairs. However, as a result of already using her savings, Kanade's power became very weak, making the castle crumble right at Akane as she was on her way up. However, Shuu protected her from the castle, taking the hit for her. A moment later, they both were unconscious, making Kanade terrified and guilty, screaming. It was later revealed that Akane and Shuu were injured, but not that serious and Akane was fine but her memory was only affected a bit. However, Shuu injured his leg, and as a result, he couldn't do sports anymore which deeply saddened Kanade as he wanted to become a soccer player in the future. Her guilt has followed her for years, and she deeply regrets her actions. Plot At the start of the series, Kanade is a 16-year-old young adult and a second-year high school student at Royal Sakuraka High School, being the vice president of the school. Among her siblings, Kanade has the strongest desire to become king. Though nobody knowing her motive, she has ranked very high in the polls for always being nice to the citizens and sometimes visiting the citizens on different places on various occasions. She mentions that she doesn't see her younger siblings— particularly Hikari and Teru— as a real "threat". However, she sees Aoi as her biggest rival in the campaign and tries to surpass her older sister. Her reason for wanting to become king is later revealed; the reason being so she can accelerate the nations medical research to fix Shuu's legs due to an incident that happened when they were young. It hasn't interfered with his daily life, but he can't do sports, and since, she had been deeply guilty. Due to this, she has worked really hard to become king while Shuu has been trying to interfere her plans as he doesn't want her to become king just for his sake. After an incident with Shuu saving Kanade again, she comes to terms with her past and decides that she'll be giving up to become king for Shuu's sake, as she confessed that she'll become king for her own sake. After her twin brother Shuu got elected as the next king, Kanade began studying intensively to get into a medical school, but for her own preferences. This means that she, along with Shuu and Hana, graduated from high school. Power Kanade's power is called , which allows her to create any object(s) using materials within a certain area, as long as she has the funds in her bank account to make the item, whether it be a real or imaginative. In most cases, the item is fictional and usually costs an absurd amount of money. In order to materialize them, she has to pay the amount of money it takes to use the requested object, which makes her have a job and keeping a vast amount of money as much as the country's national savings. She has only used this ability a handful of times in the series, that involving saving Akane from a truck by making a wall, or other things to help her shown in Episode 1. However, if she would run out of money, she would have to compromise for it. This happened once when Kanade was younger as she made a castle, it cost more than she had, and because of that, they had to take a part of the castle to compromise. Relationships Shuu Sakurada As twins, Kanade shares a very close bond with her twin although she can become a bit annoyed at him at times, and this also happened when they were younger; with her arguing with Shuu about him being only being thirty minutes older. Though she sometimes referrers him politely, calling him "Shuu onii-sama" in public, she just usually calls him "Shuu-chan". At first, they are seen having a very normal relationship with occasional bickering, with Kanade sometimes observing Shuu regarding his relationship with Hana. However, it is later revealed how much Kanade cares for him; as he is the reason she's trying to become king, so that she can fix his legs. Though Shuu has forgiven her, she can't forget the past or forgive herself either, showing how devoted she is to fix his legs, despite Shuu saying he's content enough with his power to teleport and life; especially with Hana by his side. However, even with Shuu thinking that way, she feels that they can't live equally if she doesn't return his legs to normal, as she'd do everything so she could to fix his legs. However, Kanade comes terms with her past after another incident with Shuu risking his life to save Kanade. Though Kanade doesn't want him to bother her or save a "person like her", Shuu admits that he'd risk his life over and over just for her, as Kanade's older brother. After this, she accepts her "loss" and decides that she'll try to become king for her own sake. After these events, their relationship becomes a much more positive one, with Kanade feeling that she doesn't "owe" anything to Shuu anymore, as she has accepted everything. Kanade sees Shuu as a truly kind man, someone who always thinks about his family and the citizen, which she sees as his strong point. Also, some people has noted that Kanade may be jealous of Hana due to her close relationship with Shuu, with Hana herself mentioning that she thought that Kanade was thinking that she had taken her "beloved older brother away" from her. However, Kanade denies these facts with an embarrassed and nervous reaction, indicating that these statements are possibly true. Overall, they share a significant and very close bond with mutual trust and support for each other. Akane Sakurada Akane is Kanade's younger sister by one year. Kanade can get annoyed at Akane due to her shyness and general comments about it, and Kanade also tries to avoid her when going to school; since if Akane follows with her, she always comes late. She even said this right to Akane. However, Kanade deeply cares about Akane although she doesn't want to show it. When she was sick with a fever, Kanade (and Shiori) cooked for her, and she was the one who watched over Akane all the time. She was very worried about her, to the point where she wanted to make a medicine that could cure Akane's cold or a professional doctor. However, Akane told her to not to. Later that night, she kissed Akane on the cheek when she sleeping, hoping for her to get better. Kanade is also seen being very protective of her; when Akane almost got run over by a truck, Kanade made a wall with her power to protect her. Akane was really grateful for this, but claimed it to be too big much to Kanade's embarrassment (since she showed affection towards Akane). She was then shown to be clearly angry and upset at the driver as she claimed that he wouldn't let him off so easily if something had happened to Akane. This shows Kanade really loves and cares for Akane but doesn't show this too much as she is very bashful about admitting her own feelings. Kanade was also one of the ones who helped Akane to create her alter-identity Scarlet Bloom as she wants Akane to get over her shyness and boost her self-confidence. Although she's very shy, Kanade sees Akane as her precious younger sister who is very considerate of others. Aoi Sakurada For Kanade, Aoi is her biggest rival in the election since she is ranked in second while Aoi is ranked first. This makes Kanade more hardworking in the election as she wants to get more votes than her older sister. Though Kanade knows that Aoi doesn't want to become king, she didn't know her motives until later on. Kanade also encouraged Aoi that she could flip the tables if she used her other power, but Kanade sometimes tells Aoi that if she doesn't become king, she can withdraw from the election. Aoi becomes "sad" upon hearing this, since she remembers all those nice things Kanade did to her when they were younger, much to Kanade's embarrassment. Despite this, Kanade was seen being disappointed when Aoi confessed that she would withdraw from the election. As sisters, however, they are on good terms and they do care for each other, as Kanade sees Aoi as a reliable older sister who watches over her siblings from the background. Shiori Sakurada Shiori is Kanade's younger sister. Kanade greatly cares for Shiori because she is the youngest. Shiori is also sometimes seen sitting on Kanade's lap. Later their relationship is explored, shown in Episode 7. Akane was sick with a cold, when she, Kanade and Shiori were home alone that night. Shiori wanted to help Kanade so much as possible despite being so young, and Kanade is also very affectionate with her as they bathed, cooked together and Kanade read stories for her younger sister. Kanade has a very kind and happy side around Shiori, and Kanade has stated that Shiori is a really good girl and wants her to stay the way she is. Haruka Sakurada Not so much known about their relationship, but the day at the beach, when they were going to play a game - "smash the melon" with a bat, Haruka, with his ability wrote down that Kanade had the second highest chance to winning, next to Shiori. When it was almost her turn, she gave Haruka meaning look, saying that she can't let Haruka's predictions come true, revealing a rivalry between the two. Hana Satou Hana, at first, thought that Kanade had a scary aura and didn't have the courage to talk to her about her feelings for Shuu. But after Hana's engagement to Shuu, she decides to become friendlier with Kanade. Kanade, herself doesn't want to admit her own feelings towards Hana as a sister and acted slightly cold towards her. But after saying how being in the royal family will put in her in the spotlight and that she has to be prepared, Hana smiled for herself, as she misinterpreted the things as another way of her acceptation of her as a member of the family, much to Kanade's shock. However, after hearing how much Shuu means to Hana, Kanade becomes kind of touched by her words, and later she does warm up to her and does accept her as a member of the family. She also asks her for help time to time, much to Hana's happiness. Gallery kanade.ctd.png|Kanade's anime character design. kanade-profile.jpg kana.jpg kanade2.jpg kanade3.jpg kanade4.jpg kanade5.jpg|Kanade walking with Shuu kana and aka.jpg|Kanade and Akane kanade6.gif|Kanade giving Haruka the 'Killer' look Trivia * The name means "a performance", or "play music". * It is stated that she has as much money as the country's savings. * The king Kanade looks up to is King Philip II. * Out of all siblings, Kanade has the strongest desire to become king. * In the manga she tells Akane about Shuu's accident 12 years ago in the park although she doesn't fully tell her why she made a castle back then. * It is hinted that Kanade was the one to name Borscht in chapter 15 of the manga. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Female